


This Can’t Keep Happening

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: This Can’t Keep HappeningAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 581 wordsPrompt: Harry is hit with a curse that makes him forget everything that ever happened on Tuesdays. Minimum: 261 words - Maximum: 802 words.Summary: Draco has to help Harry cope with the results of being hit by the curse.Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling. I am just borrowing them.





	This Can’t Keep Happening

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to be part of Drarryland!

Walking into their office, Draco was met by a scene of chaos. There were files and papers _everywhere_ , there was an awful wailing noise coming from _somewhere_ and in the middle of it all, his head in a cupboard, was his partner. 

Fighting the urge to turn around and walk away, Draco stepped further into the room. “Harry.” 

Harry startled and banged his head on the inside of the cupboard, making Draco wince slightly. Rubbing the back of his head as he withdrew from the cupboard, Harry turned to Draco. “Ow.” 

“What are you doing? This place is a mess,” Draco began carefully. This wasn’t Harry’s fault, he knew, but this couldn’t keep happening. 

“I can’t find the Osman case file,” Harry said, a frown on his face. 

“It’s not here, Harry,” Draco said gently. “You closed it yesterday and sent it to be filed.” 

“No,” Harry said, his frown deepening. “I haven’t written my report up.” 

“You did,” Draco said, nodding. “I watched you sign off on it and send it away. I promise.” 

“I can’t have, I would remember,” Harry said, running a hand through his hair. 

Draco shook his head. “Remember what day it was yesterday,” he said. 

Harry paused and thought for a moment. “Well, today’s Wednesday so yesterday was Tuesday,” he said, a look of realisation dawning on him. “Oh.” 

Draco nodded. “It’s alright,” he said. “The specialist team are getting closer to finding a reversal spell for the curse that hit you.” 

“It’s been three weeks,” Harry groaned, sitting down in the middle of the floor. “How can it be taking so long?” 

“It was a curse that no-one was familiar with,” Draco said, sitting down gingerly, trying not to damage any of the papers littering the floor. He raised his wand and pointed it into the room. _”Finite,”_ he muttered, sighing in relief as the wailing stopped. 

“I don’t even know what that was,” Harry confessed, looking slightly sheepish. “It just started wailing when I was in the cupboard.” 

Draco shook his head. “It doesn’t matter,” he said. “I’m sure we’ll find it later. We need to think of something to help you remember what you’ve done on a Tuesday.” 

“Can’t you just make me a potion?” Harry sighed, giving Draco a pleading look. 

Draco shook his head again. “Unless I know what I’m meant to be counteracting I won’t be able to brew anything,” he said apologetically. “And figuring _that_ out is certainly not my area of expertise. I could do you a general potion to help memory, but I don’t think it’ll help. Not when the memory loss is caused by magic.” 

Harry groaned, closing his eyes and tipping his head back so that it banged off the desk behind him. “Ow,” he muttered, quickly moving his head forward again. 

“I know this is hard for you,” Draco started, trying to sound sympathetic. “But this can’t keep happening, Harry. Neither of us have the time to tidy the place up at the minute. Not with Robards cracking the whip, so to speak.” 

“What can I do, Draco?” Harry asked, groaning again. 

“Well, right now you can give me a hand to get this place tidied up before Robards comes in here,” Draco said, pushing himself to his feet and holding a hand out to Harry. “Then I’ll help you come up with something to help jog your memory.” 

Harry allowed himself to be helped up by the blonde. “Thanks,” he said, smiling.


End file.
